


И смех и грех, право слово

by Miss_Chituna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chituna/pseuds/Miss_Chituna
Summary: hanahaki au.Тина невольно сравнивает себя с цветочной клумбой и тихонько хмыкает, и смех и грех, право слово.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки - это выдуманная редкая болезнь, которая может появиться у человека, если он безответно влюблен или думает, что это так. Проявляется в цветах, растущих у человека в легких. Если чувства так и остаются безответны, то человек умирает из-за цветов, заполнивших его легкие.

      _Тина невольно сравнивает себя с цветочной клумбой и тихонько хмыкает, и смех и грех, право слово._  
  
  
  
      Впервые синие и зеленые лепестки - тогда лишь лепестки, непонятные и неизвестные - падают изо рта Гольдштейн, когда она говорит с информатором о контрабандистах, которых Тина и ее дорогие друзья выслеживали в Париже. Незадолго до того, как она отправилась на встречу, Ньют представил друзьям Лету Лестрейндж, с которой случайно встретился.  
  
      Куинни постоянно следит за мыслями сестры, и как только та возвращается в квартиру, которую они снимают, уводит Тину в их комнату. Но когда за ними закрывается дверь, все слова, которые Куинни так хотела сказать, забываются, и ноги подкашиваются от слабости во всем теле. Куинни едва не оседает на пол, заходясь тяжелыми рыданиями, но Тина успевает ее подхватить и усадить на постель. Успокаивать сестру приходится с помощью огневиски.  
  
      Пьяная Куинни пытается придумать план, как бы влюбить Ньюта в сестру, ведь "ты ему так симпатична, Тина, он почти влюблен!".  
  
      Но Тина лишь качает головой и улыбается горько. У Ньюта есть Лета, а она как-нибудь переживет. Гольдштейн укладывает сестру в кровать и выходит из комнаты - надо бы поужинать.  
  
      Куинни глотает слезы и шепчет ей вслед громко:  
  
      - Но никто не смог пережить! - и зарывается красным и мокрым лицом в подушку.  
  
  
  
      Тина, в принципе, понимает почему Ньют выбрал Лету. Она красива, определенно красивее Тины, с ее длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, которые всегда уложены в аккуратную прическу, и миниатюрной и женственной фигурой. У Тины же волосы обычно растрепаны и выглядят как солома, а рост, о борода Мерлина, она же такая высокая, кажется, даже выше долговязого Скамандера, пусть и всего на пару сантиметров, но все же выше!   
  
      Лестрейндж умна и уверена в себе, всегда знает что сказать и что сделать, как себя подать, а Тина, пусть и не обделена умом, неуклюжа и даже слегка замкнута.  
  
      С этими мыслями Гольдштейн становилось все хуже и хуже. Она чувствовала, как зудит в легких, как цветы растут в них. И ей даже как-то стало интересно, какие именно растут. Тина выяснила это совсем скоро, когда узнала, что Ньют и Лета прогуливались по торговым площадям Парижа вместе.   
  
      Незабудки и клевер. Синий и зеленый. Тина усмехается - совсем как его глаза.  
  
      Вскоре горло начинают сводить спазмы, а в легких появляется свербящая боль. К незабудкам и клеверу примешивается темная, густая кровь.  
  
      Первым цветочно-кровавую смесь, которую низвергают легкие Тины, увидел Якоб, когда старшая Гольдштейн заходит на кухню в поисках Куинни. Приступ случается неожиданно и буквально выбивает землю из под ног.  
  
      Позже Ковальски слушает сумбурные объяснения Куинни, которая тихо плачет и гладит спящую сестру по волосам, и у него самого на глаза слезы наворачиваются, ведь Якоб никогда не думал, что любовь может быть страшна.  
  
      Оба, и Якоб, и Куинни понимают, что Ньюта не в чем винить, но глубоко-глубоко внутри появляется маленький червячок обиды.  
  
      Сам Ньют видит, что отношение Тины к нему как-то неуловимо меняется, но пока ни о чем не спрашивает, потому что хочет улучить подходящий момент и поговорить с Тиной, наконец, по душам. Да и к тому же Гольдштейн никогда добровольно не делится своими переживаниями.   
  
      Но Ньют все равно приглядывает за ней.  
  
      Они остаются наедине впервые за долгое время, когда отправляются в логово французских контрабандистов. И Ньют только тогда замечает как Тина сильно исхудала, а ее кожа побледнела. Его беспокойство увеличивается в сто крат, но он зарывает его куда подальше и сосредотачивается на их первостепенной задаче - помочь животным.   
  
      Тина ведет себя как обычно и разговаривает как обычно, легко и охотно подтрунивая над Скамандером от раза к разу, но когда Ньют говорит случайно, честно случайно, что хочет сделать предложение одной замечательной девушке... Горло и легкие резко сжимаются от сильной боли, и Тина падает на колени, заходясь сильным кашлем. Она не может дышать, выхаркивая горсти синих и зеленых цветов вперемешку с кровью, и думает: "Стоп. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не при нем!".   
  
      Стискивает в кулак рубашку на груди, будто бы это остановит дикий, душащий кашель.  
  
      А Ньют стоит в оцепенении и добрых секунд двадцать смотрит на яркую массу из цветов и крови, но вдруг быстро подхватывает Тину и аппарирует в их временный дом.  
  
      Куинни перехватывает Тину у Ньюта, как только они появляются в гостиной, и ведет ее в сторону ванной комнаты. Ньют не пытается идти за ними, лишь задает вопрос им вслед с нескрываемой злостью в голосе:  
  
      - Кто он?  
  
      Вопрос остается без ответа.  
  
       Позже, в чемодане, Ньют долго не может снять со своей головы Пиккета, который мертвой хваткой вцепился в его волосы. Не обращая внимание на недовольное ворчание лечурки, Ньют думает, что человек, который довел Тину до такого ужасного состояния, просто невероятный глупец, потому что ну как можно не любить Тину? Тину, красивую, милую, добрую, сильную и смелую Тину. Она ведь такая, такая удивительная и неподражаемая. Она нравится его созданиям, даже ревнивой Взрывопотамихе. Она столько раз его выручала, да и не только его. Неужели самой Тине никто не может помочь?  
  
      "Нет, может", - думает Ньют.  
  
      Он хватает коробочку с кольцом, которое Лета так любезно помогла выбрать, и отправляется в комнату девушек.  
  
  
  
      За странное сравнение Тина получает тычок в бок от сестры и замечание о не уместных шутках, сказанное так горько, что сердце у старшей Гольдштейн обливается кровью. А когда Куинни выходит из комнаты, строго-настрого приказав сестре не вылезать из постели, Тина думает, что единственный человек, которого действительно жаль в этой ситуации - это Куинни. Трудно осознавать, что единственный родной человек медленно умирает, единственная константа в жизни постепенно перестает быть таковой. Тина тяжело вздыхает и старается устроиться поудобней.  
  
      Мерное тиканье вредноскопа уже почти усыпило девушку, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Тина переворачивается лицом к ней и бормочет достаточно громко, чтобы ее было слышно:  
  
      - Заходи, Куинни, это ведь и твоя комната... Ох, ам, Ньют? - запинается Тина, когда из-за приоткрытой двери показывается рыжая голова магозоолога.  
  
      - А, эм, я не совсем Куинни, но может я тоже могу зайти? - он неловко улыбается, и Тина не может не улыбнуться в ответ, принимая сидячее положение.  
  
      - Конечно, - она все еще улыбается и похлопывает по месту на кровати рядом с собой, - Ты, наверно, хочешь получить объяснения, я понимаю...  
  
      Ньют садится рядом и жестом прерывает Тину.  
  
      - Я не за объяснениями, - он мягко улыбается и смотрит на нее каким-то особым, необычным взглядом, и Тина готова поклясться, что боль в легких стала меньше. - Я, о Мерлинова борода, я пришел сказать, что мне все равно кто тот человек, что сделал это с тобой, - он отводит взгляд и делает неопределенное движение рукой, указывая на всю Тину в целом, от удивления ее брови слегка изгибаются, - и я глубоко убежден, что он полнейший идиот, раз не смог разглядеть в тебе то, что увидел я. И полюбить тебя так, как... Люблю тебя я, - Ньют поднимает взгляд на Тину, и у нее перехватывает дыхние, впервые не из-за болезни.  
  
      - Ньют... - мямлит Тина, не в силах ничего другого сказать, когда Скамандер достает из-за пазухи маленькую коробочку и вручает ее Тине.  
  
      Она открывает ее и видит тонкое золотое колечко с изумрудом посередине и маленькими синими опалами вокруг него. Как символично, думает Тина, чувствуя как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а боль в легких совсем уходит. И как иронично то, что Ньют назвал идиотом себя, сам того не зная, но Тина расскажет ему об этом как-нибудь потом.  
  
      Тина чувствует как легкие наполняются воздухом, и ей становится легче дышать.  
  
      - Тина, - продолжает Ньют, завороженно следящий за эмоциями возлюбленной, она поднимает на него слезящиеся глаза, - я думаю, нет, я убежден, что смогу помочь тебе забыть того человека и стать для тебя прочной опорой. Поэтому, Тина, ты выйдешь за меня? - Ньют смотрит на девушку с такой большой нежностью и надеждой в глазах, и Тина не сомневается, что ответила бы согласием, даже если бы не любила его.  
  
      Но она любит - безмерно сильно - поэтому она вынимает кольцо из коробочки и надевает его на палец, набирая полную грудь воздуха. Пара слезинок бежит по ее щекам, когда она притягивает Ньюта к себе и обнимает настолько крепко, насколько позволяет ей ее ослабевшее тело.  
  
      Тина чувствует его руки, обнимающие ее в ответ, и наконец произносит тихо, на выдохе:  
  
      - Да.  
  
  
       _Тина невольно сравнивает себя с большим воздушным шаром, наполненным воздухом, и тихонько хихикает Ньюту в плече, и смех и грех, право слово._  
  
      На кухне Куинни счастливо смеется.


End file.
